


[fanart] to see your face

by art by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Game of Drarry: Monthly Challenge, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Tumblr: gameofdrarry, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by
Summary: Draco's been sneaking off somewhere this year, and Harry can't help but fall back into old habits. One stormy night, he follows Draco into the Forbidden Forest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Game of Drarry: Monthly Ficlet Challenge





	[fanart] to see your face

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Game of Drarry October [Trope Challenge](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/post/190102825250/game-of-drarry-monthly-trope-challenge): [Forbidden](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/post/630875737138806785). I used _A temptest: rain, thunder and lightning_ from the prompt table. Note: the collection says "ficlet" but the challenge masterpost says fic and art, so I'm guessing this is okay?
> 
> Thanks to _SpaceboundWitch_ for help with figuring out how to tackle the prompt!

_Watercolour and gouache on watercolour paper._

**Author's Note:**

> This title of this artwork is from the poem [guru dan murid dilarang masuk ke dalam sekolah yang terbakar](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/19114/auto/0/0/Afrizal-Malna/TEACHERS-AND-STUDENTS-FORBIDDEN-TO-ENTER-BURNT-SCHOOL) by Afrizal Malna, as translated by Andy Fuller.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
